polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Englandball
|founded = 927 AD - Present 1707 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Englandball |predicon = Kingdom of England |image = IMG 213511056504815.jpeg |caption = I am not and never was a city! |government = Parliamentary monarchy |language = English |type = Germanic Brythonic Celtic |capital = |affiliation = |religion = Anglicanism (mainly) |friends = (sometimes, rival) |enemies = (sometimes, rival) Separatist Brother (IT DOESN'T EVEN OWN ANY LAND!!!!) Eliminated me from the World Cup semifinal! |likes = the (starting to dislike now), parliaments, ☕ TEA!!! (a lot), ⚽ football, the idea of bringing the world cup home (to him), Eddsworld |hates = be called of city, be called a state, having no parliament, Jake Paul, Nick Crompton |intospace = yes, because UK can and he is part of uk |bork = Wot Wot, Parliament Parliament |food = fish and chips, ☕ TEA!!! (stolen) |notes = Blasted by Croatiaball!}} Englandball is my city one of the four entities of UKball and also its main part. It is usually mischanged with this latter. It is more populated and richer than Scotlandball and Walesball. He is a part of the island (which is technically an archipelago due to islands like Orkney) of Great Britain (which composes of Englandball, Scotlandball and Walesball) as well as the old Roman territory of Britannia or the Britian as the landmass is (though most don't know and think that Britain and Great Britain are the same) called (composing of Englandball and Walesball). Great Britain/Britain are by some mistaken as countries (in particular Americaball who doesn't even know the difference between Great Britain, Englandball and UKball) though this isn't true so there is no Great Britainball or Britainball. He is also in a little known and generically named legal union called England and Wales, which is composed of (surprise surprise) Englandball and Walesball. Englandball has been the long suffering neighbour of Scotlandball, Irelandball and Franceball while Walesball is his plaything for when he gets tired of playing with the others. While Scottish independence is dying an independence movement in England is rising due to his frustration of lacking a parliament. In reality he would rather stay in UK but very much wants a parliament. History Before 927, England wasn't a united entity but instead a mix of different Anglo and Saxon petty kingdoms. After 866 there was a period of Danish vassalization called Danelaw. In 1066, Duchy of Normandyball conquered the Kingdom of Englandball and Installed A New Leader. England got involved in the religious wars between the protestants and the catholics. In 1547, Henry VIII passed away which eventually lead to Bloody Mary come on the throne. She slaughtered protestants. This made the people unhappy and Elizabeth I came to the throne where she killed a few catholics because they were causing problems. She had a few wars against Spanish Empireball. In those wars, Spain's armada was destroyed but then she launched her own armada which also failed. She executed mary, queen of scots in 1587 which made Spanish Empireball even more unhappy. Then, she founded the East India company in 1600, just before she died in 1603. As she never married and had no biological children, she left the throne to the king of Scotland, James, who became James VI of Scotland and James I of England. In the following years, England secures his grip on North America, which would lead to future conflicts with rival empires. The moment when England became a region is in 1707, with the Acts of Union, where Kingdom of Scotlandball and Kingdom of Englandball joined into UKball, signed by Queen Anne. actually is of Kingdom of Great Britain but... oh shut up. Counties England is filled with so many counties that it almost seems like people like their counties more than the whole union (such as Cornwall, Yorkshire, Norfolk, and the scum Suffolk) this is their parallels of European nations: * Bedfordshireball - San Marinoball * Berkshireball - Denmarkball * Bristolball - Icelandball * Buckinghamshireball - Switzerlandball * Cambridgeshireball - Belgiumball * Cheshireball - Luxembourgball * Cornwallball - Portugalball * Cumbriaball - Netherlandsball * Derbyshireball - Swedenball * Devonball - Latviaball * Dorsetball - Lithuaniaball * Durhamball - Luxembourgball * East Sussexball - Polandball * Gloucestershireball - Finlandball * Greater London - Franceball * Greater Manchester - Italyball * Hampshireball - Liechtensteinball * Herefordshireball - Irelandball * Hertfordshireball - Bosnia and Herzegovinaball * Norfolkball - Romaniaball * Suffolkball - Moldovaball * Yorkshireball - Germanyball Relationships * UKball - You no good bloody parliament thief! Give me my independence! Or just a parliament and I'll be fine. * Scotlandball - Brother. You don't I get a parliament like you? * Irelandball - Thinks starving him was my intention. Relies on me very much though. * Sealandball - I secretly recognise him a bit (don't really need that tower any more anyways) but please don't tell anyone! Its embarrassing. *Alentejoball - She is my girl good friend. She's a region within Portugal. Although she has no political power any more she is still recognised and has her own flag. How to draw Draw Englandball is very simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a red+ cross # Draw the eyes and you've finished. # Optional: bowler hat, umbrella, monacle Gallery Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) Great_Britan_and_Polska.png RUnSA6V.png Battle of Dunkirk.png MnpH0hG.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn CwUplVP.png|credit from woryok 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 06y918q14m601.png UP3XIWN.png RXyEA7l.png E56Yu6W.png Social Outcasts.jpg WalesvsEngland&Ireland.png HugBVAZ.png|It's bra KSmkGGR.png 84wEmWH.png A7T3xBM.png Titanic.jpg Pansy.png 1c6iNhJ.png njUKIYd.png 'gqxr9g0.png Freedommmm.jpg vsz3ohI.png Qp7q7fb.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_3.png 'r0p97FV.png 'tyYE85V.png Pz0tddP.png C9IhiuN.png Filming in Romania.png Scottish_Independence_S2_E5.jpg Food.png More Sunni.png QFuZ1sU.png GJ3e4EU.png QD6gLDt.png England.png England_past_and_England_Now.png Polandball_Map_of_England.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Best Destination.png Its Yours.jpg Canada's Club.png Good at Squash.png Making the Flag.jpg Bdo4HmQ.png BdAwLb3.png A9468A23-883D-4D7D-B45A-8242FE905D1A.jpeg es:Inglaterraball fr:Angleterreballe sco:Englandball zh:英格兰球 Category:Europe Category:Commonwealth Category:Red White Category:Englandball Category:UKball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Tea Category:Chocolate Category:Beer Category:Cross Category:Germanic Category:Celtic Category:Caucasoid Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Butchers Category:Monarchy Category:World Cup Host